A Chirstmas together
by ima hopeless romantic
Summary: My first story. I'd rather you read my lastest one. This story is a Squinoa fanfic. It's about Squall and the gang going to a cabin for Christmas and too much love is going around. (Complete)
1. Will you come?

This is my first story. Hope you like it! (Before you read reload the page or else you won't get the link to go to the next chapter)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter1   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Rinoa is in her dorm, thinking)  
  
Wow it's a week from Christmas and Squall and the gangs haven't got plans yet. hmmm...I want to do something romantic with Squall but spend time with Selphie and the gang. Oh I know, I'll rent a cabin and we can spend Christmas together!! Perfect!  
  
(Rinoa dials the phone and gets a log cabin in Bika Snowfield for everyone, knowing they'll come. Then pulls out a suitcase and fills it with what she needs for the week away.)  
  
(Squall walks in the room)  
  
Squall: Moving away?   
  
Rinoa: Nope  
  
Squall: Good, hey have you seen Selphie? I wanna go shop for pres... Oh I mean ummm.. Potions and stuff.  
  
Rinoa: No, not yet but since your here i wanted to ask if you wanna spend Christmas at a log cabin with me, Selphie, Irvine and the rest?   
  
Squall: Umm is this a must?  
  
Rinoa: huh? You don't wanna go!?  
  
Squall: No I wanna go but... (Sees Rinoa upset)... ok I'll go  
  
Rinoa: Yay! You're the best!! I got to go tell the rest be sure to pack, were going tomorrow.   
  
Squall: (why do I do this?)  
  
(Rinoa runs to the library hoping to find one of the gang.)  
  
Rinoa: Quistis!! There you are! I wanted to ask you if you wanna come to a log cabin for Christmas tomorrow with Squall and the gang?  
  
Quistis: Oh sure! That'll be great!  
  
Rinoa: Oh and another thing if you bump into Zell, Selphie and Irvine tell them i'm looking for them.  
  
Quistis: They're in the cafeteria eating hotdogs.  
  
Rinoa: Why didn't I think of that? See you later!  
  
(Rinoa happily skips to the cafeteria)  
  
Rinoa: Zell you're such a pig.  
  
Zell: Can this hotdog get any better! Oh wait it can! Pass over the chile!  
  
Selphie: Hey Rinoa what's up?  
  
Rinoa: I wanted to know if you wanted to got to a log cabin for Christmas with me Squall and Quistis?  
  
Irvine: That's great; me and Selphie can spend some time together. If you know what i mean!  
  
Selphie: (blushing) Ugh you pervert! I'll go.   
  
Zell: Yeah me too, but I'm definitely gonna miss the hotdogs!  
  
Rinoa: Great! Be sure to pack were going tomorrow!  
  
(Rinoa sees Squall coming up to them.)  
  
Squall: Hey Selphie can I talk to you?  
  
Selphie: Sure  
  
(Squall walks to the side)  
  
Squall: Hey can you help me out... with umm... Getting a special Christmas present.. for.. Rinoa?  
  
Selphie: Would I! Sure! Oh you really really do love her!  
  
Squall: (blushing) alright, already I get enough of this from Rinoa.  
  
(They both walk back)  
  
Selphie: Hey how about we all go shop for presents and stuff before we go?  
  
Rinoa: Presents! I forgot! I'll call Quistis and we can all get what we need.   
  
(Rinoa thinking)  
  
I bet that's why Squall called Selphie to the side. To plan on a present for me! I can read him like a book! Oh he does really love me! ...he loves me ...i love him ...i can't let anything go wrong this week.  
  
Irvine: Hey you're turning into Squall! You can't stop thinking can you?   
  
Squall: Very funny Irvine. Come on lets go to Esthar, they got lots of gifts there.  
  
Rinoa: You guys go ahead. I'll catch up once I get Quistis. (Runs up to squall kisses him on the cheek and skips along to the library.)  
  
Squall: (smiles and can't stop smiling until he notices Selphie giggling) Lets go.  
  
(Squall, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell made it to Esthar and met up with Rinoa and Quistis)  
  
Selphie: Lets split up and head for where you need to go and we'll meet back here in a half an hour.  
  
(Rinoa hugs Squalls arm and says I love you and runs off)  
  
Selphie: Shall we shop?!  
  
Squall: Yeah I guess. Ummm... so what do girls like?  
  
Selphie: Make-up, Jewelry, for Rinoa I'd guess she likes weapons.  
  
Squall: Heres an idea, what about that necklace of hers? Can we do something to it?  
  
Selphie: You can give her a locket!! It would be so romantic! Hey there's a jewelry store right down there. Go get one she would like. I'm sure she'll like it picked out by you and i got my own shopping to do too. (Smiles and pictures Irvine)  
  
(Squall walks into the store and sees a heart shaped locket that goes on your wrist)  
  
Squall: This should be nice. (Tells the cashier he wants that locket and inscribed on it. -I love you and always I'll care and be there -Squall-  
  
Cashier: That'll be $49.99 and it'll be ready for you in 20 minutes.  
  
(Squall pays for it and leaves the store to walk around)  
  
(Squall walking and thinking)  
  
I guess that be enough time, but what I should get the others? ...I'll just give them money so they can pick out for themselves. I hope Rinoa likes my present... maybe I should of sticked with the necklace idea? Or maybe I should of said something else on the locket? I'm so bad with words maybe I should have left it blank? Oh god what if she hate-  
  
Rinoa: Your going to hurt yourself thinking that much you know?  
  
Squall: (Looks up and sees Rinoa so happy and beautiful as always.) Your gonna hurt yourself carrying all those bags. Pass them over let me carry them.  
  
Rinoa: It's alright they're not as heavy as they look. So where's you stuff?   
  
Squall: I got it all figured out..umm...walk with me?  
  
Rinoa: Of coarse (puts her arms around Squall and they start walking) Hey after everyone gets back I'm gonna head to the cabin before you so i can decorate, ok?   
  
Squall: Do you have to go? I'm having a nice time being with you 24/7  
  
Rinoa: (giggles) it's only a couple of hours and when you get there we'll be together like peanut butter and jelly. I promise!  
  
Squall: I love you  
  
Rinoa: (smiles and kisses Squall) I love you too  
  
Squall: (looks at his watch and notices it's time to get back together) Rinoa i got to get one thing so I'll be back.  
  
Rinoa: Alright I'll wait for you where the others are meeting.  
  
(Squall hurries to the store picks up the item and slips it into his jacket and meets up with everyone)  
  
Zell: Alright lets go pack!  
  
(They get back and Rinoa is all packed)  
  
Squall: Your gonna go now aren't you?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah, I've got the directions for the place so you guys can get there tomorrow morning. It's 10 p.m. I should really get going so i can start on the tree.  
  
Squall: Let me come with you?  
  
Rinoa: I want it to be a surprise when you guys come. Remember peanut butter and jelly.  
  
Squall: Alright but I'm not leaving you for a second when I get there.   
  
Rinoa: Squall don't worry it's not like I'm leaving you forever. I'll call you when i get there. That will be around 11 p.m.  
  
Squall: I'll walk you out.  
  
Rinoa: Yeah you will. (Smiles)  
  
(Rinoa leaves and Squall heads back to his dorm. Squall lays in bed and thinks)  
  
Bye Rinoa, see you tomorrow. It's just tomorrow. Not that long. (He takes out the locket and put in a picture of them that he always carries with him.)   
  
Squall: Give me..  
Give me a reason  
To why I have these feelings  
  
Give me a reason  
To why i think of you   
Every day and every night  
  
Give me a reason  
To why I lose my breath  
When I see you pass by  
  
Give me a reason  
To why my heart skips a beat  
When I look into your eyes  
  
Give me a reason  
To why I get so nervous   
When I hear you speak  
  
Give me a reason  
To why when I'm with you  
My gray skies turn to blue  
  
Give me a reason  
To why when my tears are falling down  
When I need help to find my way  
You're the first I think of  
  
Give me a reason  
To why I can't get over you  
I can't endure anymore pain  
  
Wait I believe I've figured out the reason  
I've fell in love with you  
  
(Squall falls asleep)  
  
RING! RING!! RING!!!  
  
(Squall wakes up and answers the phone)  
  
Squall: I love you Rinoa  
  
Rinoa on phone: I love you too. I'm finally here. It's so beautiful.  
  
Squall: As beautiful as you?  
  
Rinoa on phone: (giggles) I love you  
  
(After a hour passes by they hang up. Rinoa looks into the stars after hanging up the lights on the rim of the door and thinks)  
  
Of all the guys I've met  
Of all the guys I know  
You're the one I chose  
  
Of all I've been through  
Of all the tears I've cried  
You were there for me  
  
Of all the times I fell  
With open arms  
You caught me  
And brought me to back to my feet  
  
Of all those times  
Spent together  
I fell for you  
  
I took a glimpse into your eyes  
And felt so much closer to you then ever  
  
I've chose you  
I still don't understand why  
Forever I'll stay true  
  
I'll always be with you....... 


	2. Riona where are you?

Ok I'm back and I got the 2nd chapter down, enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2- Next morning  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Squall is first one wake and heads off to everybody's dorms to wake them)  
  
Squall: Hey Zell! Wake up in leaving in ten! Meet you at the Ragnarok!  
(Goes to Selphie) Selphie wake up we are leaving in ten. Come on! Meet you at the Ragnarok!  
(Goes to Irvine) Hey wake up! Leaving in ten. Meet you at the Ragnarok!  
(Goes to Quistis) Wake up we are leaving in ten! Meet you at the Ragnarok!  
  
(Squall waits outside the Ragnarok)  
  
Selphie: I'm all ready!!   
  
Squall: Hey you're flying the plane.  
  
Selphie: Yippee!!! Come on Irvine!!  
  
Irvine: Baby i love you but I can't carry all this luggage!  
  
Zell: Some man you are.  
  
Quistis: Yeah and like you are?  
  
Zell: Yeah I am!  
  
Squall: Just get on the Ragnarok!!!  
  
Quistis: Alright don't loose your temper.   
  
Squall: Here we come Rinoa.  
  
(Everybody is on and Selphie takes off)  
  
Squall: Are we there yet?  
  
Selphie: Almost!!  
  
Quistis: When I get there the first thing I'm gonna do is hop into the Jacuzzi. Rinoa told me there would be.  
  
Zell: I'm gonna go straight to snowboard!  
  
Selphie: Were here!!  
  
(Everybody runs outside where it's all snowy and the trees are behind the cabin. The cabin is decorated with white lights all over the rim of the windows and door. A nice snowman is built in front of the door on the porch and it holds a sign)  
  
Selphie: Hey look a snowman! And it has a sign?  
  
Squall: It reads key under doormat.  
  
(Squall opens the door with the key and the place is as beautiful as can be!)  
  
Quistis: Wow, look a Christmas tree, decorations, a meal set out, and presents too!  
  
Irvine: Ummm... where's Rinoa?  
  
(Squall runs all around the house and no sign of Rinoa, no note, no message, nata)  
  
Squall: Where can she be?  
  
Zell: I don't see her outside.  
  
Squall: You guys unpack and I'll go see if maybe she's in a near town or something.  
  
Selphie: Where can see be?  
  
(Squall went to Winhill, Trabia Crater and Health Peninsula. Nothing. Came back to the cabin and checked around the place by the trees)  
  
(Squall thinking)  
  
Where are you? I hope you not in trouble. Please come home. You said you'd be here. We would spend time together.  
  
(Squall noticed a figure ahead lying in the snow. Ran to it and it was Rinoa)  
  
Squall: Rinoa! Rinoa wake up! Are you ok? What am I saying? Your not ok (lifts her up and brings her back to the cabin)  
  
(Rinoa wakes up and sees Squall next to her)  
  
Rinoa: Squall!  
  
Squall: Do you feel better? What happened?  
  
Rinoa: umm... I was going out for wood... and it started snowing hard... there were wolves... I attacked but then i don't remember what happened  
  
(Squall puts her on his lap and hugs her tight and didn't let go)  
  
Squall: Your home now, I'm here... do me a favor?  
  
Rinoa: yeah...  
  
Squall: please don't get mad at me if i never leave you alone again... i can't let you be out here with out me... I'm afraid you might get hurt..  
  
Rinoa: I'm sorry  
  
Squall: Don't be... you feel better?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah, ummm... where is everybody?   
  
Squall: They had the dinner you made while i was gone. I guess they were really hungry. Now they're out doing things.  
  
Rinoa: I'm sorry  
  
Squall: Why are you sorry?  
  
Rinoa: I wanted it to be perfect, but I ended up getting up looking for me when you could be having fun.  
  
Squall: If you want it to be perfect then just stays with me.   
  
Rinoa: always  
  
(Quistis walks in)  
  
Quistis: Feeling better?  
  
Rinoa: Much  
  
Quistis: I love what you did with the cabin. It's very beautiful. You dissevered a good vacation so I'm gonna cook and stuff. And don't say no.  
  
Rinoa: but you're my guest  
  
Quistis: just have fun ok?  
  
Rinoa: ok  
  
(Zell walks in)   
  
Zell: Hey you're up!!   
  
Rinoa: Yeah  
  
Zell: Just came to say don't bother Selphie and Irvine they are killing each other with snowballs.  
  
Squall: Sound like your kind of fun Rinoa  
  
(Rinoa hops out of Squalls lap)  
  
Rinoa: Come on lets go hang outside  
  
Zell: I'm goin  
  
Quistis: Anyone gets snow in my clothes gets it!  
  
(Zell and Quistis run outside)  
  
Rinoa: Squall you coming? Remember Peanut butter and jelly!  
  
Squall: hehe... alright   
  
(Zell gets shoved head in the snow by Irvine)  
  
Zell: Hey what the fuck man?! Don't make me fight you!  
  
Squall: Hey watch out!   
  
(Zell gets hit by Rinoa)  
  
Zell: what the hell what now everyone is against me? Alright you want it that way...CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(After a beating of snow by Zell, everyone is inside in front of the fire)  
  
Quistis: This is nice...  
  
Zell: I could go for a hotdog right about now.  
  
Quistis: Where is Squall and Rinoa?  
  
(Irvine cuddling Selphie)  
  
Irvine: find out for yourself  
  
(Quistis walks out to the window and sees Squall and Rinoa sitting on the snow leaning on each other, talking.)  
  
Quistis: (they really love each other don't they... what was i thinking of trying to get something with Squall? Ugh they're kissing... i can't bear to watch.)  
  
(Zell walks up to Quistis)  
  
Zell: Are you crying?   
  
Quistis: no (sniff)  
  
Zell: Oh i get this. You can't hide this from us for long.  
  
Quistis: What are you talking about?  
  
Zell: I can tell you love Squall, don't you?  
  
Quistis: ...maybe...   
  
Zell: try to get this straight, ok? Don't be upset..  
  
(Zell walks away tells all good night and heads for his room.)  
  
(Quistis thinking)  
  
I think of you all the time  
And I miss you a whole lot  
If you really want to end your feelings  
Then be my pleasure  
But for me it's far too hard  
You don't know how long it's been  
  
I don't think I'll continue this  
I shall stop right about here  
And maybe more later on   
I think I've expressed more then i should  
I end this now...  
  
Quistis: I'm going to bed you guys see you tomorrow.  
  
Selphie: Goodnight  
  
Irvine: night, so how about that Jacuzzi?  
  
Selphie: Can't you keep this nice? I love how it is know. Us together.  
  
(Outside where Squall and Rinoa are...)  
  
Squall: We should go inside and go to sleep. It's night.  
  
Rinoa: Lets look at the stars some more.  
  
Squall: the stars are like your eyes you know, small and beautiful always tinkling and shining bright.  
  
Rinoa: (giggles) you can really be sweet sometimes  
  
(Rinoa thinks)  
First time I met him  
We've always been friends  
Never really close  
  
Till one day  
We began to talk  
And hang out  
  
We went to such beautiful places  
To see the wonderful sceneries...  
From sunsets... to the night skies  
Looking up into the night sky  
Searching for stars  
To wish on...  
When I looked right into his eyes  
My heart… beating so fast  
Felt so warm inside  
I couldn't control it...  
  
I didn't realized I liked him  
I thought it was a crush  
But i was wrong  
It wasn't just a crush  
  
I kept thinking about him   
Everyday and every night  
I couldn't stop thinking of him  
  
I lied to myself  
Saying its all unreal  
But realizing it was all real  
  
What was i suppose to do?  
I didn't know what to do...  
Whether to tell him  
Or keep it to myself...  
  
I told myself...  
These feelings were unexpected...  
Never had I expected these feelings to happen  
And now that it has happen  
I can't control it… nor get rid of it..  
  
My heart is in control…  
And so far… it's not letting go..  
  
Squall: It's time to go in...  
  
(he picks her up and puts her in bed, tucks her in, and kisses good night)  
  
Rinoa: Don't go.... stay here till i fall asleep... please?  
  
Squall: Anything  
  
(lays down on the bed next to her, to look into her eyes, he pushes away her hair and grabs her hand, and she grabs his, holds it tight and she closed her eyes)  
  
(Squall thinks)  
You lying next to me  
Holding my hand  
Keeping me warm  
  
Our eyes meet for the first time  
Looking at you, looking at me  
I look deep into your eyes  
I can see the love  
I can feel the vibe between us  
  
Our lips meet for the first time  
I can feel your heartbeat  
The kiss...  
Takes me to an unknown place  
You take my breath away  
  
I dream...  
  
A place...  
Where you and I are together  
Where our feelings shine  
Without any regrets  
Without any hidden secrets  
  
A secret place you and I share  
As well as you know me  
As well as I know you  
I'll never leave your side 


	3. A nice day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3- Third Day  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Squall wakes up and sees Rinoa sleeping beautifully. He goes to the Christmas tree and notices more presents. He figured it was Selphie's and Irvine's presents to give away. He takes out the stockings from the big box next to the tree and hangs them up. Then he slips the locket inside of Rinoa's stocking)  
  
Zell: You have a present for Rinoa, huh?  
  
Squall: oh I didn't see you, umm... yeah  
  
Zell: You sleep with Rinoa? ~  
  
Squall: Nothing happened, we just fell asleep  
  
Zell: So you get presents for the rest of us?  
  
Squall: Not to worry I got you guys money, you want it now?  
  
Zell: Hey what do you know I got you the same thing!  
  
Squall: I would of though so.   
  
Rinoa: Good Morning!  
  
Zell: umm... I'm gonna go back to my room and sleep a bit. It's early.  
  
Squall: What are you doing up?  
  
Rinoa: I noticed nobody hugging me!... Hey you put up the stockings!  
  
Squall: yeah...  
  
Rinoa: (notices something in her stocking but ignores it, and saves it for Christmas) Umm... I better start breakfast.  
  
Zell: (pops out of his room) Did I hear someone say breakfast?!!  
  
Rinoa: yeah, wake everyone up and I'll give you something to eat  
  
Zell: I, I captain!  
  
(Squall walks up to Rinoa and hugs her from the back)  
  
Squall: i love you (he whispers in her ear)  
  
Rinoa: I love you too (smiles)  
  
(Zell goes to wake Quistis up. Seeing her turning side to side he runs up to her and shakes her wake)  
  
Quistis: SQUALL!!  
  
Zell: what's wrong?  
  
Quistis: Where is he?! Is he ok?!   
  
Zell: I think you had a bad dream and a dream about Squall.  
  
Quistis: It was so awful  
  
Zell: I'm glad you're ok, get up it's time for breakfast!  
  
(Quistis is thinking)  
  
Many nights I lie awake  
Thinking of you  
  
My eyes wide open  
Staring into the ceiling  
Trapped by the four walls  
  
I'm afraid to sleep  
I don't want to have another bad dream  
I've awaken from a bad nightmare  
But wasn't quite sure what it was about  
Woke up sweating..  
And just couldn't get back to sleep  
  
My heart cries for you  
I cry myself to sleep  
I wake up with disappointment  
And sadness  
  
(Zell runs to Selphie's room. Sees Irvine sleeping on the chair next to her.)  
  
Zell: Awww  
  
(Selphie and Irvine wakes up in surprise)  
  
Irvine: Hey don't you knock!  
  
Zell: what it's not like you guys are not wearing anything.  
  
Selphie: ugh... what do you want?  
  
Zell: Breakfast! Get up so we can eat some.  
  
(Zell runs out of the room)  
  
Selphie: You think he knows?  
  
Irvine: No, he's too busy thinking about food.  
  
(In the dining room a set of food is laid out)  
  
Zell: Yum!  
  
Squall: This is really good, where did you learn to cook?  
  
Rinoa: I didn't I just follow recipe directions... it was my moms  
  
(Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine walk in)  
  
Quistis: Hey I though I told you to let me cook?  
  
Zell: No way I'm sticking with Rinoa's cooking!  
  
Selphie: Don't start arguing it's almost Christmas!  
  
(Zell is stuffing his face with food)  
  
Rinoa: Did I mention you're a pig?  
  
Zell: I'll take that as a compliment since it's from a girl  
  
(After a while of eating everyone goes to do some activity. Zell goes snowboard, Quistis goes skiing with Selphie, Irvine shows Squall how to use his gun and Rinoa watches)  
  
(Rinoa thinking)  
  
If ever I wanted to run away   
I'd go only if you   
Would come with me (Far away)   
'Cause no one can   
Talk to my heart   
Like you are, you are   
Oh, if I do for you   
What you do for me   
If I'm on your mind   
Every time you sleep (In your dreams)   
Say the words and   
No matter how far   
I'll be where you are   
  
You are, you are my reason (My reason)   
You are the air I'm breathing (That I'm breathing)  
Ask who's in my heart   
You are, you are   
  
Squall: Hey Rinoa i got the hang of this, wanna try?  
  
Rinoa: Lets go walk  
  
Irvine: Good idea  
  
Squall: Sorry but I think she means with me  
  
Irvine: No I mean it's a good idea so I'm gonna go take a walk with Selphie  
  
Squall: (grabs Rinoa's hand and pulls her in a direction) Rinoa I wanna show you this one place I found when I was looking for you.  
  
Rinoa: Ok!?  
  
Irvine: Bye, see you later!  
  
(Squall and Rinoa are walking to a certain special spot)  
  
Rinoa: Where are you taking me again?  
  
Squall: It's a surprise...  
  
Rinoa: This is just like you (smiles)  
  
(Rinoa thinks happily)  
  
I'll do anything...  
To find the perfect time  
To tell you what I'm feeling  
  
I'll do anything...  
To be by your side  
To see you  
  
I'll do anything...  
Anything you ask...  
Anything you desire...  
  
I'll do anything...  
  
I trust you  
I believe in you  
That you won't take advantage  
That you know what you're doing  
  
Anything for you...  
Just all for you  
Even if I have to see you happy   
With someone other then me...  
  
As long as you're happy  
And your heart feels amazing  
  
Anything...Anything for you  
  
Squall: We're here  
  
(Rinoa takes a look around and sees a big lake that had turned into ice and a tree that happens to be so low and horizontal perfect for sitting)  
  
Squall: I though we can spend more time.  
  
(Rinoa smiles bigger than ever and run up to him and give him a big bear hug making both of them fall to the ground on the iced lake)  
  
Squall: You've grown a lot stronger!  
  
(Rinoa puts head on his chest and giggles)  
  
Rinoa: This is fun  
  
Squall: We didn't do anything yet  
  
Rinoa: Your here with me  
  
Squall: forever  
  
Rinoa: I think we should get up  
  
Squall: I feel totally wiped out  
  
(Rinoa gets up and pulls Squall up. Rinoa slips and falls on her ass)  
  
Squall: ha ha   
  
Rinoa: alright be that way!   
  
(Rinoa pulls on his leg making him slip to the ground too)  
  
Rinoa: ha! Take that!  
  
(They both laugh)  
  
(Hours later Rinoa and Squall head back to the cabin)  
  
Squall: Had fun?  
  
Rinoa: What slipping on ice?  
  
Squall: I would have brought ice skates but I didn't plan this ahead. Looks like we're here  
  
(Zell is outside sitting. He walks up to Squall)  
  
Zell: (in a low voice) can I bring in a good friend of mine to stay?  
  
Squall: why don't you ask Rinoa?  
  
Zell: hello? knock knock!  
  
Squall: who's there?  
  
Zell: Ketchup  
  
Squall: Ketchup who?  
  
Zell: You better ketchup to your girlfriend she's running away!  
  
(Squall notices she's running to get inside)  
  
Squall: Hey wait up!! (Runs inside to her)  
  
Zell: Hey you didn't answer my question! 


	4. Guess whos coming!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4- Can my good friend come?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Squall runs after Rinoa inside leaving Zell behind)  
  
Squall: Hey why'd you run away from me?  
  
Rinoa: Just wanted to see if you'll run after me  
  
Squall: Well you got your wish  
  
Rinoa: you'd do anything for me? Wouldn't you?  
  
Squall: ...you got me there   
  
Rinoa: (hugs him) I'd do anything for you, lets go sit in front of the fire with Quistis  
  
(Rinoa thought of what she said earlier)  
As long as you're happy  
And your heart feels amazing  
  
Anything...Anything for you  
  
(They both sat in front of the fire with Squall's arm around Rinoa's)  
  
Quistis: Enjoying your day?  
  
Squall: Very  
  
Rinoa: Being here is just great isn't it?!  
  
Quistis: yeah.... (Squall...)  
  
(Quistis thinks)  
  
Sometimes it's best to stay away  
Although you may find it hard  
And yet impossible  
But what if it's the only way?  
  
From now on  
I'll live my life  
Whether you notice if I exist  
I may be another girl that walks in your life  
  
But you're not just another guy to me  
You meant everything to me  
You is who I care about  
You is who I think about  
You is who I miss   
  
Everyday and every night  
I dreamt of you   
Never will you leave my sight  
Each and everyday  
I learn to endure pain  
I learn that I should hold onto what I believe in  
I learn that I shouldn't hold onto NOTHING...  
I learn to listen to my heart  
I learn to follow my heart  
  
Zell: Hey Rinoa!  
  
Rinoa: (turns around) yeah  
  
Zell: Can I bring over a good friend?  
  
Rinoa: Good friend? Who is this so called "Good Friend"?  
  
Zell: …Xu  
  
Squall: You guys got something for each other right?  
  
Zell: Yeah (smiles)  
  
Rinoa: Sure she can stay, the more the merrier!  
  
Zell: I'll call her now!  
  
Rinoa: Umm it's pretty late why not call tomorrow?  
  
Zell: Alright... (Upset he plops down on the floor in front of the fire)  
  
Quistis: Seems like everyone is in love  
  
Zell: Quistis why not invite some one special?  
  
Quistis: (Seifer? what am I thinking? I can't bring him here) its ok I like it like this... really I do  
  
Zell: I'm going to bed  
  
Squall: you always seem to be first in bed  
  
Zell: Reminds me of home, curfew and shit like that  
  
Rinoa: Curfew... I never followed it  
  
Squall: I could see that  
  
Rinoa: (giggles)  
  
(Irvine and Selphie come inside huffing and puffing)  
  
Quistis: What's wrong with you two?  
  
Selphie: We just had... (Breathes out) whhoooo.....a race and i won, like usual  
  
Irvine: I can't help it I'm not a runner... (Takes a deep breath and lets it go)  
  
Selphie: Yeah your laaazzzyyyy! (Giggles)  
  
Irvine: I'm not lazy i like relaxing....  
  
Rinoa: Sounds like me and Squall  
  
Squall: ugh... yeah we do that... mention what I did and no more surprises  
  
Rinoa: OK so we walked in the Snow and brought me to-  
  
Squall: Alright already!  
  
Rinoa: you wouldn't really not give surprises any more would you?  
  
Squall: i was just trying to get you to stop, I'm sorry  
  
Rinoa: you never can stop loving me!!!!  
  
Irvine: Sounds like it  
  
Squall: (turns away all blushed) Rinoa I'll be in your room  
  
(Squall walks into the bedroom)  
  
Quistis: He's very bashful  
  
Rinoa: I guess I like that about him... (Gets up and walks to her room)  
  
Rinoa: Hey Squall  
  
Squall: I love you  
  
Rinoa: Love you more...Squall?  
  
Squall: yeah  
  
Rinoa: In fantasy land you're in  
All your dreams coming true  
Till you've come back to reality  
Realizing that dreams are only dreams  
  
Whoever knew I would fall.......  
Fall so hard  
Fall so deep  
In love with you  
  
Squall: feelings can't be denied...  
Feelings can't be denied...  
Feelings that I can't hide  
I wish you were always by my side  
  
I can hear the ocean waves  
Splashing against the rocks  
  
I see the endless skies  
I see the infinite ocean  
I see you  
  
I look out into the ocean   
Something so wonderful  
Something so soothing and calm  
Something that looks just like you  
  
and then I realize you've always been by my side  
  
Rinoa: Stay here tonight again?  
  
Squall: always  
  
(In the living room by the fire Quistis fell asleep on the floor from staring at the fire and Selphie and Irvine too. Everyone but Zell is asleep)  
  
(Zell thinking)  
  
Xu is coming tomorrow! Can't wait! Man I'm so happy!   
  
Lovin' your smile  
Lovin' your style  
Don't you get it?  
Got what I need  
You gotta believe  
I'm already yours  
Let your heart do all the talking  
Give it a shot  
Give what ya got  
Take me flyin'  
Give me your lips  
Give me the kiss  
I've been dyin' for  
Let your heart do all the talking  
  
Man i can't wait till your here. I should call her.  
  
(Zell picks up the phone and calls Xu)  
  
Xu: hello?  
  
Zell: Hey it's me Zell  
  
Xu: Zell! Hi!  
  
Zell: You can come to the cabin here if you want. It would make me happy.  
  
Xu: I would love to.  
  
Zell: You so sweet and graceful  
  
Xu: (she gets totally blushed out) I love you!  
  
Zell: I love you Xu   
  
Xu: I wanna see your smile you're so cute!  
  
Zell: Stop it your making me crazy (he gets totally blushed out)  
  
Xu: So we'll walk in the snow and talk in the snow when i get there?  
  
Zell: Yeah baby, all day  
  
Xu: Umm... I better get packed.  
  
Zell: See you tomorrow my baby, I love you  
  
Xu: Love you too.  
  
(They hang up and Zell finally falls asleep dreaming about Xu)  
  
Xu: He's got this hypnotizing smile  
That makes me stop and realize he's good looking  
But that is not what attracted me, tacted me  
So fabulously matched me to him  
It was his style and persona  
How he does what he does  
His whole walk  
How he talks is true  
So maybe we should  
And we could  
Put all things aside  
Spend some time  
'Cause I'm feeling you 


	5. A day for fun though the winter snow

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5- She's here! (Forth day)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Zell wakes up first all excited! Zell thinks)  
  
I knew when I saw you  
I knew when you came into my life  
It would be alright  
And someone must have told you  
Someone saw the difference in my eyes  
When you're by my side I realized that  
  
Love is a scared thing  
Love is a song I sing  
And it's all because of you  
A heart so real, a love so true  
Baby I wanna say  
That you took the pain away  
And you know that I'd do  
Anything for you  
  
Zell: It's not so early? I'll call Xu!!  
  
(Zell dialed the phone but the answer machine picks up)  
  
Xu on answering machine: Hello this is Xu's place If it's Zell I'm coming over if it's someone else please leave a message  
  
Zell: Yeah she's coming!  
  
(Zell goes outside to wait)  
  
(In Rinoa's room)  
  
Rinoa: Squall you wake?  
  
Squall: (silence)  
  
Rinoa: (You're cute when you're sleeping... I love you and me together...  
This fairy tale we're sharing  
Is real inside our hearts  
Let it be forever  
Never let it end)  
  
Squall: (wakes up and looks at Rinoa) Good Morning...  
  
Rinoa: Hello Squally (smiles)  
  
Squall: Something smells good...  
  
Rinoa: Something does smell good?  
  
(Rinoa looks outside her room and sees Quistis in the Kitchen making breakfast)  
  
Rinoa: Seems like Quistis is making breakfast  
  
Squall: That's nice, no work for you  
  
Rinoa: (giggles) Hey Quistis! Lemme help!  
  
(Quistis turns and sees Rinoa)  
  
Quistis: Nice sleep wear (laughs a bit) I like you teddies with weapons! It's really spunky!  
  
Rinoa: Oh boy... (Grabs her regular outfit and goes in the bathroom)  
  
Squall: I didn't even change...  
  
(Zell and Xu come inside)  
  
Zell: She's here!  
  
(Quistis looks at the door)  
  
Quistis: Hey Xu!  
  
Xu: Hi!  
  
Zell: Where's everybody?  
  
Quistis: Selphie and Irvine are still sleeping, Squall is lying in bed and Rinoa is changing.  
  
Zell: No welcome party?  
  
Xu: Zell!  
  
Zell: what? .... (Smells the air) Quistis you made food!!! Lets eat!  
  
(Zell pulls Xu happily to the table)  
  
Irvine: What's with all the nosie?!  
  
Zell: Did I wake you?  
  
Irvine: what does it look like?  
  
(Selphie comes out of the room)  
  
Selphie: (yawns) ... I smell food  
  
Zell: Sandwiches!  
  
Selphie: (eyes widen!) Yum! (Runs to the table in her pink little outfit for sleep)  
  
(Irvine follows)  
  
Xu: Hello (smiles)  
  
Selphie: Hi Instructor Xu! I didn't see you here.  
  
Xu: Please just call me Xu  
  
Selphie: ok (munching on a sandwich)  
  
Irvine: I don't think I've had a sandwich for breakfast before  
  
Quistis: There's always a first  
  
(After eating everyone splits up again. Xu and Zell go for a walk and the rest go for a walk to talk)  
  
(Here with Zell and Xu they walk with each other holding each other)  
  
Xu: I'm glad I could come but I didn't get you a present (says upset)  
  
Zell: How about this vacation be a present for each other.  
  
Xu: ok, but I really did wish I got you something.  
  
Zell: (hugs Xu) your my present and I hope your mine  
  
Xu: You are! Oh I love you!   
I couldn't feel much better  
Than when I'm here with you  
You make everything seem so easy  
I'm telling you the truth  
You never try to please me  
But somehow...you always do  
  
Zell: This is what I love about you! You're so intelligent and good with words, you're as beautiful as the angels above and as sweet as a lollypop!  
  
Xu: (giggles) I love you so much!  
  
(Back where Rinoa and the rest are, they're making snowmans)  
  
Selphie: I can make the best snowman! What do you think Irvine?  
  
Irvine: umm... I don't think you suppose to use your Nunchaku as a nose  
  
Selphie: ok let me see your snowman!  
  
Irvine: (moves out of the way and adds his cowboy hat on the snowman)  
  
Rinoa: Not bad  
  
Squall: I think I built mine wrong..  
  
(Everyone one sees his and it has a head and body but no third ball to make it tall)  
  
Rinoa: (laughs) you made him short!  
  
Squall: oh I see, I never did make good snowmans.  
  
Rinoa: its ok I'll help!   
  
Selphie: next?  
  
Quistis: I made a snow-woman  
  
Irvine: (laughs) look she got boobs!  
  
(They all chuckle)  
  
Quistis: THEY'RE NOT BOOBS!! I JUST SHAPED THE BODY!!  
  
Squall: Run for it!  
  
Rinoa: Owwuu temper, temper! Calm down  
  
Quistis: (Acts immature and sticks out her tongue)  
  
Selphie: your usually claming us down  
  
Quistis: Sorry, Night time is coming and if we stay here any longer we're gonna freeze our ass off  
  
(Rinoa runs to Squall and holds out her arms)  
  
Rinoa: Carry me?  
  
Squall: Alright (Picks her up on his back)  
  
Rinoa: I'm getting a pony back ride, yay!  
  
(Squall gets that sweat mark --')  
  
(Back with Zell and Xu)  
  
Zell: I'm wipeeed!!!  
  
Xu: Me too, I can't feel my nose  
  
Zell: your nose is pink...  
  
Xu: Lets head back?  
  
Zell: Sure  
  
Xu: Tell me did you feel the same when you had a crush on me but didn't tell?  
  
Zell: yeah but now that I got you I'm much more happy  
I have waited all this time  
For your heart to be mine  
Cause there's no love without you with me  
And now, for all that we've been through  
No matter what I do  
I will not be without you with me  
  
Xu: I knew when I saw you  
I knew when you came into my life  
It would be alright  
And someone must have told you  
Someone saw the difference in my eyes  
When you're by my side I realized that  
  
Zell: God I love you  
  
(They get back to the cabin and Xu notices Rinoa and the rest coming they're way)  
  
Rinoa: Had fun?  
  
Xu: It was very exquisite  
  
(They all get inside and get ready for bed but before they do Quistis tells a the Christmas story)  
  
'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;  
  
The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;  
  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,  
  
(Before Quistis got to finish the story everyone had fell asleep in someone's arms)  
  
Quistis: I'll finish the story on Christmas Eve 


	6. Perfect picture

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 6- (fifth day)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Next morning)  
  
(Quistis thinking)  
  
It's morning. Look at all of them; everyone is cuddling in someone's arms. Rinoa & Squall, Zell & Xu, Irvine & Selphie.  
I stand in a crowd,   
Yet I feel alone.  
I watch in the background.  
Like a secret,  
I wait to be discovered.  
Feelings of loneliness overwhelm me.  
Why am I like this?  
What did I do to deserve this?  
Thoughts of Confusion fill my mind  
What will happen to me now?  
A cold wind blows   
And no one's there to comfort me.  
To keep me warm, hold me tight  
I look behind and see  
A couple in love,   
Friends laughing,   
Having fun.  
I want to run far away from this mess.  
Take me there,  
To the place that only I can find,   
Dreaming in an endless sleep.  
  
(She gets up and goes to spend time in the Jacuzzi)  
  
(Squall opens his eyes and wakes up from the noise Quistis made to get up)  
  
(Squall thinks about Rinoa)  
Is there a way to get you to notice me?  
Is there a way for you to turn your eyes my way?   
There are so many things to be said  
  
Squall: (talks in a whisper to Rinoa while she is sleeping)  
Quistis is up. Everyone is sleeping. That story Quistis told really made me sleep. You're in my lap with arms around me. (Hugs her closer)   
Every time I try speak...  
To tell you how I feel.  
I tremble with fear  
  
My hands getting sweaty  
My heart beating so quickly  
My head spinning  
  
When you approach me  
My fear began to take over  
I've lost everything  
I was going to say  
  
I just wish you knew  
What I was thinking  
What I was feeling  
  
I will find a day  
When I'm ready to tell you everything  
  
You fell from the heavens; a precious gift created by god.  
A voice sweeter than fruit of the gods  
Sings to me a soft lullaby.  
Countless times I see your face in my dreams,  
Only to awake to a cruel reality.  
Your smiling face comforts me,  
Letting me know that you'll always be there.  
  
(Rinoa opens her eyes)  
  
Rinoa: I love you  
  
Squall: You were awake!  
  
Rinoa: I didn't know you can get any more sweeter. I finally HEAR your thoughts and I'm quite happy  
  
Squall: You could have told me you were awake, but...its ok it usually takes me along time you tell you things like this  
  
Rinoa: Well you told me  
  
Squall: (smiles) I did, didn't i?  
  
Rinoa: I'm gonna make breakfast  
  
(Squall nudges everyone to see if they awake and they did wake up, then leaves for the table)  
  
Zell: Leave me alone I'm sleepy  
  
Xu: I hardly can open my eyes  
  
Irvine: same here  
  
Selphie: (yawns very cutely)   
  
Irvine: awww  
  
Selphie: (giggles) I'll get up, just give me another sec.  
  
Xu: Zell you sure you don't want to get a head start on breakfast, I can hear Rinoa cook.  
  
Zell: Just a bit longer baby  
  
Xu: ok  
  
Selphie: Irvine?  
  
Irvine: Yeah?  
  
Selphie: you need to let go of me so i can go wash up.  
  
Irvine: Sorry.  
  
Rinoa: Hey I'm making bacon and eggs with a slice of pickle and ... Zell I know it not exact but I made hotdogs!  
  
Zell: ok I'm up!  
  
Xu: (giggles) help me up  
  
(Zell pulls her up on her feet and then grabs her hand and runs to the table to eat)  
  
(Selphie and Irvine head for the table too and they all eat)  
  
(Quistis comes in dressed up after going in the Jacuzzi)  
  
Quistis: Had anyone been in the Jacuzzi? It's really cool.  
  
Xu: That's the way you start your day?  
  
Quistis: Nah, I just wanted to get that off my to do list.  
  
(Everyone finishes eating and every goes to do something. Xu, Quistis and Zell head for the slopes. Selphie and Irvine go to hang outside. As for Rinoa and Squall they stay in the cabin)  
  
Rinoa: Tell me more; I love to hear you speak  
  
Squall:   
All I can do is just be here   
Someone who is always there   
I know that we all share a past   
But that doesn't mean that it has to be our last   
I want to risk my heart not knowing what'll come our way   
But let's just take it day by day   
I wanted to be selfish to guide my own heart   
But I knew you were what I wanted from the start   
I know you may not be able to trust me   
So I'm going to let you see   
That I can be your one and only   
You will get what you deserve finally   
Someone that'll be here through all the days   
Just loving every single one of your ways   
My feelings are sincere and true   
I can go through anything for you   
Just give your heart to me   
Because I know that's where we both want to be   
Just give me a chance   
Cause I want to be in your arms till the last dance   
Please trust me and be mine   
Because I know you'll be fine   
All day we can be together   
I'll be your love always and forever   
  
Rinoa: I Love you...Someday, one day we will marry each other   
  
Squall: Yeah (smiles)  
  
(Where Xu, Quistis and Zell are...)  
  
Xu: Lets stop for a sec.  
  
Quistis: I don't think i can ski anymore, it's so cold here!  
  
Xu: I agree, hey Zell lets head back it's freezing!  
  
Zell: Alright (grabs his snowboard and they head home)  
  
(Back where Selphie and Irvine is)  
  
Selphie: You were really cute when you were young  
  
Irvine: No i wasn't you were and to tell you the truth Seifer didn't look so cute when he was a kid.  
  
Selphie: I'm glad Seifer is leaving Squall alone. He's been bugging him for a while.  
  
Irvine: He's probably jealous of Squall and Rinoa  
  
Selphie: Are you jealous?  
  
Irvine: No way! I got you!  
  
(Selphie throws a snowball at him)  
  
Irvine: hey what was that for?!  
  
Selphie: Just for fun (smiles)  
  
Irvine: (throws a snowball goes down her shirt) hehe  
  
Selphie: cold!! (Runs at him and hugs him) hehe...  
  
Irvine: Ahh!!!   
  
Selphie: How do you like snow in your shirt?!  
  
Irvine: cold!! Cold!!  
  
Selphie: Gimme pony back ride?  
  
Irvine: If i ever get the snow out  
  
(She hops on anyway)  
  
Irvine: hey!!  
  
(Grabs his cowboy hat)  
  
Selphie: Don't get mad, please  
  
Irvine: If people were around I wouldn't have gave you my hat  
  
Selphie: thank youuu!!  
  
(As they walk back to the cabin, Selphie falls asleep on his back)  
  
(They get there and Irvine sits on the bench that's on the porch and put Selphie on his lap)  
  
(Hugging her he says i love you and he falls asleep. Inside...)  
  
Rinoa: I'm done fixing dinner, we can talk some more  
  
Squall: We got a lot of presents under the tree (I wonder if Rinoa got me one?)  
  
Rinoa: I enjoyed buying presents, and one is for you!  
  
Squall: Really??  
  
Rinoa: What did you think i forgot? i love you too much to not get you anything  
  
Squall: ...I got you something too  
  
Rinoa: oh yay!! (Acting like she didn't know she runs up to him and hugs him)  
  
(Zell, Xu and Quistis get to the Cabin)  
  
Zell: Finally were here  
  
Xu: Aww look at Selphie and Irvine!  
  
Quistis: A perfect picture  
  
(Quistis thinks)  
  
I feel so weak  
Why can't I be strong?  
I need to carry on 


	7. Love at first sight It's going around

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 7- love at first sight? That's going around a lot.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quistis: A perfect picture  
  
Xu: Lets not bother them, lets just go inside  
  
(They head inside the cabin)  
  
Rinoa: (turns around) your back!  
  
Zell: Yeah it got colder out there  
  
Squall: You seen Selphie and Irvine?  
  
Xu: They're already here. They both fell asleep on the porch  
  
(Zell and Xu sit down on the couch)  
  
Zell: Man, this is the perfect vacation!  
  
Rinoa: I knew it would be fun  
  
(Quistis goes to the kitchen and Rinoa follows)  
  
Rinoa: Hey I've been thinking and why don't you bring a close friend over?  
  
Quistis: I don't think it's a good idea (Seifer? no... I can't)  
  
Rinoa: ...I think I know who I can invite, but (I'm not so sure it's good)  
  
Quistis: It's alright! I like the way I'm spending Christmas, really!  
  
Rinoa: As long as you're ok  
  
(Rinoa walks back to the Living room and sits in front of the tree, Squall joins her)  
  
(Quistis thinks)  
I wish everything is an illusion....i wish i was invisible...  
  
Wondering...Is he with someone?  
Pondering...in my mind...  
My heart...  
My head...  
  
Nothing matters anymore!! In the end nothing matters...  
  
Everything is an illusion.  
Tell me he's an illusion.  
Tell me all my feelings are all unreal....  
  
(She goes outside, a guy comes her way)  
  
Guy: Umm... Hello, do you happen to know there is a couple asleep on your porch?  
  
Quistis: (he's cute) Yeah they're with us. You have a home around here?  
  
Guy: not really but I hope you don't take this the wrong way but can I stay with you? I have no place to go.  
  
Quistis: I don't know, you'll have to ask my friend.  
  
Guy: I've been traveling all the way from Trabia Garden to get to Esthar  
  
Quistis: Really? That's a long way by foot.   
  
Guy: I have all my gear with me for campin and stuff  
  
Quistis: You shouldn't travel by foot and go to Esthar when it's so close to Christmas. Why didn't you take the train?  
  
Guy: Not really enough money. Now I've been thinking of going back to Trabia Garden but it's a long way.  
  
Quistis: You know what why don't you stay with me and my friends for Christmas, instead of traveling.  
  
Guy: Sure  
  
(Quistis looks out into the sky and thinks)  
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Won't you take me by the hand?   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I'm, I'm with you   
  
(Invites guy in and hangs up his jacket)  
  
Quistis: Rinoa you don't mind if ... i don't know your name yet?  
  
Guy: My name is Dart  
  
Quistis: Rinoa can Dart stay here? He has no where to go  
  
Rinoa: umm... I'd wouldn't let a stranger stay but, it's almost Christmas. I'll just watch you like a hawk  
  
Dart: (laughs) Alright  
  
Squall: Do I know you?  
  
Dart: I'm afraid not  
  
Squall: I have a feeling I've met you before.  
  
Quistis: Wait we didn't introduce anyone yet!  
  
Dart: Go ahead  
  
Quistis: I'm Quistis, Squall is the one in black, Rinoa is the one in blue, Zell it the one with the tattoo  
  
Zell: hehe  
  
Quistis: and the girl with him is Xu, as for the couple outside that's Selphie and Irvine  
  
Dart: Hi  
  
Quistis: Come sit down  
  
Dart: Squall... are you the one that happen to save the world?  
  
Squall: I wouldn't say the "World"  
  
Dart: Cool you are him. You're really famous you know  
  
Rinoa: You hear that! You're famous!  
  
Squall: famous, just what I need  
  
Zell: You happen to know me?  
  
Dart: No I don't remember people mentioning you  
  
Zell: This is bull!  
  
Xu: Don't get mad, you're still important  
  
Dart: Sorry about that  
  
Zell: it's alright  
  
Quistis: Hey Dart came from Trabia Garden  
  
Rinoa: really? You happen to know Selphie?  
  
Dart: nah, I'm not so social  
  
Zell: Quistis how'd you know he was from there?  
  
Quistis: Oh, we talked outside  
  
Xu: Umm... I'm sorry to disturb your conversation but I really think we should call Selphie and Irvine in.  
  
Zell: I got it baby  
  
(Zell gets them up and they come in)  
  
(After a lot of talking and Dinner everyone heads to sleep and Dart sleeps on the pull out couch.  
  
(Quistis comes out of her room and goes to the living room to talk some more with Dart)   
  
Quistis: You're not sleepy are you?  
  
Dart: nope, come sit down. I hope I'm not causing any trouble here  
  
Quistis: No not at all  
  
(They stare at each other and then look at the fire place)  
  
Quistis thinks: I don't know you, but I feel like I've known you for a long time. You make me forget everything.  
  
Dart: I don't know why but I feel like I've known you for a long time  
  
Quistis: You read my mind  
  
Dart: Tell me about you  
  
Quistis: Ummm well i use to be an Instructor in the Balamb Garden but then i got fired, so I just helped Squall and the other SEEDS with missions.  
  
Dart: I see  
  
Quistis: umm, I heard a joke from Zell. Respond to it?  
  
Dart: yeah, sure  
  
Quistis: Knock knock  
  
Dart: Who's there?  
  
Quistis: Howard  
  
Dart: Howard who?  
  
Quistis: .... (Take a chance) Howard you like to go out with me?  
  
Dart: I'd like that  
  
Quistis: the knock knock or my question?  
  
Dart: (laughs) your question  
  
Quistis: I though I... I feel so close to you...  
Let's try something  
Let's try to be together  
Maybe wrong choice of words  
I just want time together  
Who knows, maybe we will  
We'll really like each other  
Give me a chance  
Maybe I'll change your mind forever  
I think you need someone  
Like me to help you to  
Clear your mind way off stress  
And that's what I will do  
With my laughter, smile, crazy thoughts  
Who'd never knew  
That I'd end up really feeling you  
  
Dart: Never met anyone quite like you. Who can make me feel, the way you do  
  
Quistis: (smiles) this was interesting...  
  
Dart: Yeah  
  
Quistis: I cannot pretend, that we can be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight  
I have been so upset lately with a lot, but you erase it some how so I just wanna be with you.  
  
Dart: If I'm all alone  
And you're all alone  
Ain't anything wrong  
Having someone to hold  
Your tender touch  
It means so much  
It feels so right having someone to hold  
  
(They fall asleep) 


	8. I said Yes already!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 8- Christmas Eve  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(It's morning the day before Christmas. Quistis wakes up)  
  
(Quistis thinks)  
  
I feel asleep here? Boy I'm tired. Hehe look at him. Damn I've been feeling so much but i can't seem to remember what about. All I seem to remember is you.  
  
It's still too soon to call it love  
I know it's more then just a crush  
We're gonna get closer everyday  
And when you look at me that way  
All I can say   
  
Is if I open up my heart to you  
I just need to know you feel it too  
Will you be the one?   
To make my dreams come true   
If I, if I open up my heart to you  
  
I got a feeling this could be  
Something I thought I never see  
You were on my mind   
That night  
Something keeps telling me  
It's alright  
  
I hope its right  
  
Irvine: Wow you too?  
  
Quistis: huh? Where'd you come from?  
  
Irvine: You're turning into Squall too. You think for a long time.  
  
Quistis: I have had a lot on my mind lately  
  
Irvine: So is someone making breakfast or what?  
  
Quistis: I'll make it  
  
(She gets up and prepares something for breakfast)  
  
Quistis: Why don't you wake everyone up?  
  
Irvine: Alright  
  
(Irvine knocks on all the doors and goes to wake Dart up)  
  
Irvine: Hey wake up its morning  
  
Dart: huh? Ooh hey   
  
Irvine: Had a nice sleep?  
  
Dart: You bet!  
  
Irvine: for someone who had to sleep on the couch you quite happy  
  
Dart: I had a nice night  
  
(Selphie comes out of her room)  
  
Selphie: Good Morning!! Just think tomorrow is Christmas!!  
  
Irvine: So what do you want to do today?  
  
Selphie: ...I'm not sure yet  
  
(Squall and Rinoa come out of there room)  
  
Selphie: Good Morning  
  
Squall: I got a headache  
  
Dart: What from?  
  
Squall: Rinoa  
  
Rinoa: Hey that's not funny!  
  
Dart: (laughs)  
  
Squall: You spent all night pacing back and forth talking about your dreams. I mean not that i don't like to know but I'm still dizzy  
  
Rinoa: I wasn't sleepy and you...  
  
Squall: I was, I stayed in bed trying to go to sleep  
  
Rinoa: ok, ok I'm sorry  
  
Squall: It's alright, I'm not mad at you I just got a headache  
  
Selphie: ...what a why to start a day...  
  
Quistis: foods ready! Where are Zell and Xu?  
  
Irvine: I guess they're still sleeping  
  
Quistis: ok so lets eat and leave something for them  
  
(They all gather at the table and eat. But before they do Squall grabs Rinoa's present. Zell and Xu...)  
  
Xu: I don't think I can get up, I'm so sleepy  
  
Zell: This place can really get you relaxed  
  
Xu: yeah  
  
Zell: You and Me   
  
I feel like a conqueror,   
When you are with me.   
  
I hear music in the air,   
When you talk to me.   
  
I walk on the clouds,   
When you walk with me.   
  
I smell flowers of paradise,   
When you are near me.   
  
I am drunk with pleasure,   
When your lips kiss me.   
  
Xu: (giggles) how about i give you pleasure  
  
(They kiss)  
  
Xu: lets get up conqueror  
  
(They get up and go into the kitchen)  
  
Rinoa: Good morning!  
  
Zell: food!   
  
Xu: Zell!  
  
Rinoa: Well hello to you too  
  
Selphie: I'm surprised you don't get fat  
  
Zell: fighting helps kills it  
  
(After eating Zell, Xu, Selphie and Irvine stay inside and Rinoa and the others go outside)  
  
(Outside...)  
  
Rinoa: You know Dart your like Squall  
  
Quistis: Come to think of it you are, but not SO much alike  
  
Squall: huh?  
  
Dart: wa?  
  
Rinoa: See!  
  
Squall: Can we talk about something else?  
  
Quistis: umm... lets split up I wanna talk to Dart a bit  
  
Rinoa: Alright come on Squall  
  
(They walk away)  
  
Quistis: I don't think we can go out anymore  
  
Dart: why is that?  
  
Quistis: Because I'm just finding a place to put all my love. And it seems i just like you like family. I'm sorry  
  
Dart: It's alright. Not like we were gonna get married or anything.  
  
(Where Rinoa and Squall are...)  
  
Squall: Rinoa  
  
Rinoa: yeah squally  
  
Squall: umm... I was gonna ask you this tomorrow but i can't wait anymore  
  
Rinoa: Go ahead  
  
Squall: Will you... ummm... aaa... Will you (pulls her close) Will you marry me? (takes out the bracelet) I know this isn't a ring but i though you'd let a bracelet better  
Open your heart to me  
I promise I'll keep it safe  
  
I know your heart is delicate  
And so is mine  
Another Heartache   
My heart will shatter  
  
I will treat you well  
I won't say any hurtful words  
Call on me  
And I'll be there  
  
I care about you,   
I really do.   
I love you a lot.   
Even more than I thought.   
  
Rinoa: (starts crying) oh my god, yes totally! (Laughs)  
  
Squall: (starts crying and laughing too) really  
  
Rinoa: yeah!!   
  
(They both can't stop smiling, laughing or crying)  
  
Squall: really...  
  
Rinoa: Yes already!!! yes, Yes, YES!  
  
(They kiss and hug tighter than ever)  
  
Squall: you said yes...  
  
Rinoa: (laughs harder) what the hell is wrong with you?!  
  
Squall: I wanna make sure I heard right  
  
Rinoa: (nods her head and takes a breath from crying) I love you  
  
Squall: I love you more...  
  
(They grab each others hands and look in each others eyes and start to dance their first dance when they first met. And when they stopped they pulled each other close and stopped crying and... Kissed with passion)  
  
Squall: Instead of you walking away like the first time how about we walk away together.  
  
Rinoa: Oh wait you still didn't put the bracelet on me!  
  
(He put the bracelet on her and Rinoa reads)  
  
Rinoa: I love you always and I'll be there -Squall  
  
Squall: (laughs) I'm never good with words  
  
Rinoa: No, it's perfect  
  
Squall: Did you know you're all i think of?  
Did you know I miss you everyday?  
I always want to see you  
But you seem to be so far  
You're so occupied  
And you have another to be with  
  
Loved by so many  
But you won't let anything happen  
With anyone...  
  
I remember standing on the edge  
You reached out for me  
You saw me fall and cried?  
  
I hated to see you cry  
I reached out for you  
  
Rinoa: You did. Stupid Edea! She should have never hurt you.   
  
Squall: I'm so happy your here with me  
  
Rinoa: Me too  
  
Squall: Did you say yes?  
  
Rinoa: (laughs) yes!  
  
Squall: really?  
  
Rinoa: Come on lets head home. It's really late.  
  
Squall: You said yes   
  
Rinoa: Oh my god what's wrong with you?!  
  
(Squall falls to the ground, but not hurt, and not fainted)  
  
(Squall thinks happily)  
  
You said yes...   
  
Rinoa: Squall? Are you sleeping with your eyes open or something?  
  
(She pulls him up to his feet)  
  
Squall: Sorry  
  
(They walk home he holds her from the back hardly letting her breath)  
  
Rinoa: Squall not that i don't like you hugging me but can you not hug so hard  
  
Squall: I'm holding on to you and never letting you go  
  
Rinoa: (kisses him) You're my dream come true  
  
(At one point they finally get home)  
  
Selphie: Wow you guys look horrible  
  
Zell: What happened to you? It's late, Rinoa you got major bags under your eyes and Squall your covered in snow and why are you still hugging each other?  
  
Rinoa: Squall asked me to marry him!!!  
  
Selphie: Really!  
  
Rinoa: I said YES!  
  
Irvine: Hey congrats man, never though you'd have the courage!  
  
Squall: (half asleep holding Rinoa) yeah...  
  
Xu: Lets have a party!  
  
Rinoa: I think it would be better if we just sit on the couch and rest  
  
Squall: ....ooooooookkk  
  
Dart: He's really tired  
  
Rinoa: We had a long walk  
  
Quistis: I think you should let Squall go in bed  
  
Rinoa: I can't let him go without me so... good night  
  
(They head in their room and everyone goes in there's, Dart again stays on the couch)  
  
Rinoa: I'm guessing you won't let me go of me tonight  
  
Squall: .....nnooopppeeee  
  
Rinoa: fine with me 


	9. Turned out fine

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 9- Christmas Day  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(It's Christmas morning, and everyone is snug in bed all rested. All but one. Far away is Seifer. Spending his holiday all alone)  
  
Seifer: (I've messed up my life and I had lost my love... but Rinoa wasn't my love. She's just some annoying girl. But Quistis... I don't know.... I heard she was in a cabin in Bika Snowfield, maybe I should see her. I can't stop thinking about her. I can't go though i'll just end up having a fight with Squall. Ugggh .. That bastard. How the hell can she hang with him?!! I can't upset Quistis  
If you only knew all the things I feel for you   
Girl I want you in my life I can't deny   
If you only knew all the things I'm goin' through   
Try to hide what I feel inside 'bout you and I  
  
Lately it's you baby drivin' me crazy   
So what are we gonna do about this love   
Tell me what do you see   
When I come around you, you give me joy   
  
If you only if you only   
  
Sometimes when I'm all alone I wanna let go   
And call you up on the phone to let you know wanna call to let you know   
How hard it's been holdin' in this feelin' for you   
If only you knew if you knew   
  
(Back at the cabin, Rinoa wakes up)  
  
Rinoa: (whispers) Squall, squall wake up it's Christmas!  
  
Squall: huh? oh, merry Christmas  
  
Rinoa: Merry Christmas! Come on i wanna give you your present!  
  
(She pulls Squall's hand as she walks to the Christmas tree. Rinoa grabs a fairly small present and gives it to him)  
  
Rinoa: This is from everyone; we didn't know what to get you so we all came up with this  
  
Squall: (opens the present) it's a picture stand with a picture of me and my mom  
  
Rinoa: This was a hard picture to get, Laguna helped  
  
Squall: thanks, wow, this is really nice  
  
Rinoa: I'm glad  
  
(Selphie comes out of her room with Irvine)  
  
Selphie: Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Irvine: Yeah, merry Christmas  
  
Selphie: (gives present) here Irvine, your present  
  
Irvine: hmmm.... hey you got me a new gun, not bad of a choice  
  
Selphie: I didn't know what you liked much so i got you that  
  
Irvine: heres yours  
  
Selphie: A cowboy hat? (Laughs)  
  
Irvine: You don't like it do you?  
  
Selphie: (laughing) no I think it's nice, it's simple, lets go ride away cowboy! oh wait you didn't read the card!  
  
Irvine: (reads the Christmas card that was for him) WOW!!!   
  
Selphie: You like?!  
  
Irvine: Your gonna have a baby!! You're kidding!  
  
Rinoa: A baby?!!  
  
Selphie: You got that right!  
  
(they all hug, but not Squall)  
  
Squall: I never would of though  
  
Irvine: I'm so happy!  
  
(Everyone wakes up)  
  
Zell: Yo what's with all the racket?!  
  
Rinoa: Selphie is having a baby!  
  
Zell: Oh shit!  
  
Xu: Hey way to go!  
  
Dart: Do you guys always have surprises like this?  
  
Quistis: Not that I can think of  
  
Irvine: This is the most happiest moment I can think of!  
  
Selphie: I knew you'd like the news!  
  
Rinoa: Here Selphie this is for you  
  
Selphie: Oh a new diary! How'd you know i needed one?  
  
Rinoa: I saw you looking at a bunch of diary book while everyone was looking for presents  
  
Squall: diary?   
  
Selphie: Yes a diary  
  
Rinoa: and I got Quistis you a present and Zell you too  
  
Zell: Cool, new fighting gloves!  
  
Quistis: A hot skirt, I'm guessing it was hard for you not to buy it yourself  
  
Rinoa: and Irvine i didn't forget about you  
  
Irvine: Hey you didn't!  
  
Rinoa: Here  
  
Irvine: What the hell? Guide to Please a Women- Rules about how not to get them mad and get a date ASAP  
  
Rinoa: I guess you won't need that book anymore  
  
Selphie: No he won't because he's not gonna need a dating guide, he got me!  
  
(So after everyone gets their own present they hang out in front of the fire)  
  
(The bell rings?)  
  
Quistis: I got it  
  
(She runs to the door and it's Seifer. She closes the door behind her.)  
  
Quistis: What are you doing here?  
  
Seifer: I gotta talk so sit down  
  
Quistis: (she sits on the bench) what are you doing here?  
  
Seifer: I love you ok! There I said it  
  
Quistis: You love me...   
  
Seifer: yeah  
  
Quistis: (hugs him) I love you too (I know for sure this time)  
  
Seifer: I hoped you say that  
  
Quistis: I just was afraid that if I tell you Squall and everyone would get mad and i was, i didn't know, I put my love in someone else when it was for you  
Do you see the tears rolling down my face?  
I cry silently in the darkness  
Would you take me in your arms and wipe the tears away?  
  
Seifer: hey you're with me now, with me here no one will get mad at you and you won't have to cry  
  
Quistis: Every night I wish for someone   
To be by my side  
To hold me tight  
To keep me safe from any harm  
  
Seifer: I guess that's me  
  
Quistis: it's always been you, though my dreams can't come true  
  
Seifer: Dreams are not only dreams  
They exist...  
They can be real...  
I'll make it happen...  
And things will begin from there...  
  
Quistis: I'm afraid my friends will be mad  
  
Seifer: If you need a love, I got the love you need, ain't any way they can take that from me  
  
Quistis: I love you  
  
Seifer: Come with me back home  
  
Quistis: Wait let me tell Rinoa and the others  
  
Seifer: forget them!  
  
(Rinoa comes out of the cabin)  
  
Rinoa: Quistis?! Wher-  
  
Quistis: hi  
  
Rinoa: hi, Seifer? What are you doing here? If your here to hurt Squall your not getting passed me!  
  
(Squall comes out)  
  
Squall: Hey what are you doing here?  
  
Seifer: I'm not here for you any of you!  
  
Rinoa: Well than why are you here?! I told you not to come near us anymore!  
  
Quistis: Stop! He's not doing anything wrong. He's here for me! Calm your butts down!  
  
Seifer: You know I'm just gonna leave before i start to make things worse  
  
(Zell comes out)  
  
Zell: Hey it's freezing come bac- Seifer? What the hell?!  
  
(Seifer leaves the way he came)  
  
Quistis: What's wrong with you people?!! (She goes after Seifer) Wait!  
  
Seifer: I should of never came here, Squall is just going to become more of an ass of him self  
  
Quistis: I'm coming with you  
  
(They walk away)  
  
Zell: What the hell, man?  
  
Rinoa: I think we might of over judged him, we though he was going to hurt someone  
  
Zell: What a way to go  
  
Squall: Come on, lets go back in  
  
(They go back in the cabin feeling like shit)  
  
Selphie: Where were you? And where's Quistis she's been gone for a long while?  
  
Squall: She left with Seifer  
  
Xu: Seifer?  
  
Rinoa: And I don't think she's coming back  
  
Dart: It's ok I was watching her from the window. They love each other.  
  
Zell: Love?  
  
Dart: yeah they were all lubby dubby out there  
  
Xu: I guess everything turned out completely nice  
  
Rinoa: I can't say completely, I though Seifer came here to hurt someone so i got mad and I think I upset Quistis  
  
Xu: As long as they love each other nothing can ruin how she's feeling for him  
  
Squall: She's right  
  
(Where Quistis is)  
  
Quistis: I'm sorry for what happened; I guess they still don't trust you  
  
Seifer: It's gonna be ok, just be here with me  
  
Quistis: yeah  
  
(So in the end everything turned out fine. Things got ruined a bit but life isn't perfect but love can be)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The worst way to miss someone is to have them sitting right next to you, and know that you can never have them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
